


Out Of Bounds

by NorthShore7911



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #ClexaWeek2017, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthShore7911/pseuds/NorthShore7911
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods are world class skiers who have been competing with each other for years. Lexa is a cocky shit and Clarke is tired of seeing her team lose to Lexa's. One epic yard sale is all it takes to change everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is a work for the Clexa Week 2017 prompt Enemies to Lovers. It's something short and sweet. Thanks to everyone in this fandom keeping the love of these two smol little beans alive. Love you all!
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke looked around and smiled for it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, it was a warm 30 degrees and seven inches of fresh powder fell overnight. She pulled her goggles down over her face and pointed her skis towards the bottom of the black diamond run and she was off. It was early morning and the slopes were all but deserted. It was quiet and peaceful, just the way she liked it. Memories of her father filled her mind while the swoosh of her skis cutting through the freshly groomed trail filled her ears. Her father Jake had put her on skis as soon as her chubby little legs were strong enough to walk. She often thought about him as she descended down the mountain. She knew her dad would be so proud of her. She was pre-med at the University of Colorado Boulder or CU as it was affectionately called. Jake putting her on skis and her sticking with it ensured that she would have a full ride scholarship. She was good, more than good and she knew it. Her coach even talked about a possible 2018 Olympic run. She was that good.

Clarke excelled at all of the downhill skiing events but her specialty was the Super G. She loved the speed, the danger and the thrill (but mostly the speed). The slalom was her dad’s event when he was a skier and he coached her youth team, fostering her love and appreciation for the slalom events. Clarke was lost deep in her happy memories when a red blur whizzed by her before stopping at the end of the trail with a spray of snow. Clarke knew that red blur; she could pick that red blur out of a crowd anywhere. Clarke came to a stop next to the blur, being sure to catch the skier with her own snow spray. 

“Griffin.” 

“Woods.”

Lexa Woods. Of course Lexa Woods was here. She was only the University of Denver’s top ranked skier. DU and CU had long been divisional rivals and every record Clarke set in her college career was summarily smashed by Lexa Woods. Lexa Woods and her smug smirk and her beautiful green eyes. Wait? What? Who said that? Beautiful? Ok, so maybe she was beautiful, maybe she was the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen in her twenty-one years. 

“Taking it easy on training today Griffin?” Beautiful until she opened her mouth that was plastered with a shit-eating grin.

“Its only my first run of the day, I’m just warming up.” Clarke answered sharply.

“First run? This is my fifth. I see someone likes to sleep in. That kind of work ethic isn’t going to help CU win the championship this year.” Ugh, she was the worst. Why did her eyes have to be such a pretty shade of green? 

But, the gauntlet had been dropped. “I’ll have you know that we are more than ready to whip your collective asses this year Woods.”

“Whip my ass?” Lexa said with a sexy smirk. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“See ya later Griffin.” And with that Lexa skied off to the lift, clearly ready for her sixth run of the morning. 

Clarke headed for the lodge, undoubtedly annoyed by her run-in with Lexa. Lexa and her pretty curly brown hair and sexy ass that looked incredible in her skin-tight spandex racing suit. Get your shit together Griffin! She needed a coffee or a whiskey or both. Something to take her mind off of the very infuriating Lexa Woods. 

Clarke opted for only the coffee as she was in training and plopped down next to the team’s equipment manager and her bff Raven Reyes.

Raven looked up from the bindings she was adjusting and greeted her pal. “Sup Griff!”

Clarke could only grunt out a gruff response “Woods, that’s what’s up.”

Raven rolled her eyes “Ugh she’s the woooorst.”

Clarke appreciated the sentiment “I know right?”

“You’re gonna beat her this year Clarkey. You’ve been ripping it up lately. No way she’s gonna keep up with you this time.”

“Thanks Rae.”

“Hey, I heard they opened the ungroomed forest trails, wanna get out the rock skis and hit them up?” Raven asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“Wanna get us kicked off the team when we get hurt because we were doing stupid shit?” Clarke responded. 

“Griff you’re one of the best skiers in the country and I’m not even on the team, I manage the shit out of this equipment.” Raven added while pointing out the plethora of skis, bindings and boots that lay out in front of her.

Raven put on her best puppy dog eyes. “C’mon, you’ve been training like crazy and I’ve got cabin fever, a little fun is exactly what we need. Please????”

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “You’re a bad influence, you know that right?”

“Oh I’m a terrible influence, but you still love me.”

Clarke only smiled at her goofy friend. “Let’s go.”

************************************************************

 

Clarke and Raven arrived at the top of the mountain stopping only for a moment to appreciate the picturesque scenery before heading off to the forest trail. These were expert only, at your own risk trails, they weren’t groomed or patrolled and they were definitely not for the faint of heart, but Clarke secretly loved them. It was skiing as it was meant to be, just the skier, the snow, and the mountain. It was also incredibly perilous and deeply exhilarating, one slip or misplaced turn and you were headed face first into the nearest tree. 

They were making their way through the trail at an easy pace, wanting to enjoy the day and the backdrop, neither ready to reach the bottom and jump back into their responsibilities. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted the red blur as it flew by her again for the second time today. Lexa Woods was like a bad hangover she just couldn’t recover from. Leaving her with a pounding headache and an upset stomach, maybe those were butterflies, but whatever.

Then she saw it, the little brown bunny that sprung out from the tree line and hopped right in front of Lexa. The bunny just froze on the trail as Lexa tried to adjust and turn quickly to avoid squishing the poor thing under her skis. Clarke was a good thirty feet behind Lexa but she heard the crash as clear as if she was standing right next to her. She looked back at Raven who pulled up next to her and they both took off down the trail towards Lexa.

The bunny bounded away unharmed as Clarke popped out her bindings and Raven followed suit. Lexa was sprawled out motionless on her stomach, skis and poles strewn about the nearby forest. Clarke kneeled next to her head. 

“Lexa?” Lexa didn’t move and Clarke was terrified that she was seriously injured. She turned to Raven, “Rae, go get the ski patrol and get them up here, I’ll stay with her.”

“Clarke.” Raven wanted to object but she could tell by Clarke’s tone that she was serious. “Ok, I’ll get them right up here.”

Clarke watched as Raven stepped back in her bindings and skied off down the trail. Her pre-med training kicked in and she made a visual evaluation of Lexa’s body. Nothing looked broken; she was wearing a helmet so hopefully no head injury, and Clarke couldn’t see any blood. All good signs so far. 

“Griffin?”

Clarke let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Lexa was conscious, that was a very good sign. 

“I know you’re still here, but I am far too embarrassed to turn over and look at you. I’m fine, you can go down and catch your friend.”

Clarke shook her head at Lexa’s obvious stubbornness. “No, not until you let me look you over and make sure you’re ok.”

“Why would I let you look me over?”

Clarke let out an exasperated sigh. “Woods I’m pre-med, I am more than capable of administering simple first aid, now stop being a stubborn jackass and turn over so I can check you out.”

Lexa rolled over with a smug smile. “I always knew you wanted to check me out.”

Clarke could only roll her eyes at Lexa as she chuckled. Alright, maybe she was beautiful and a little bit charming, that didn’t mean anything. 

Lexa held up her left arm that was previously trapped underneath her body “Um, Clarke, this probably isn’t good right?”

Clarke stopped laughing as soon as she saw the blood all over Lexa’s left forearm. She could tell by the amount of blood and the ragged tear in her jacket that Lexa had obviously cut herself on something sharp when she crashed. “Shit” Clarke muttered as she moved next to Lexa and immediately gripped her forearm, applying the proper amount of pressure to halt the blood flow. 

She looked up at Lexa who had turned a much paler shade at the sight of the gash in her arm. Clarke needed to keep her calm so shock wouldn't set in.

“Lexa, look at me.” Lexa complied and looked at Clarke. “Hold your arm just like this, ok?”

Lexa nodded as she replaced Clarke’s hand with her good one. Clarke quickly unwrapped the scarf from around her neck.

“Ok, you can let it go.” Lexa nodded again and released her hand as Clarke replaced it with her scarf, using it as a makeshift bandage. Clarke worked quickly and confidently, her years of training paying off in spades. She then took off her coat and rolled it up in a ball placing on the ground behind Lexa before reaching up and removing Lexa’s helmet. She encouraged Lexa to slowly lie back on the coat, now makeshift pillow, and moved her arm to elevate it above her heart. 

“You’re pretty good at this Griffin.” Lexa spoke, the color in her face returning to its pink winter blush. 

“Thanks. Not a big fan of blood are you Woods?” Clarke only chuckled at Lexa’s obvious discomfort.

“No, not so much.” Lexa answered honestly and without sarcasm. It was different to see her like this, big bad Lexa Woods, afraid of a little blood. Ok so it wasn’t a little bit of blood, it was actually a good amount. But here she was and something about her was softer, more vulnerable. Whatever it was Clarke liked it. She liked this Lexa Woods. Who was she kidding? She had liked Lexa Woods long before this.

Clarke looked down at her as Lexa fiddled with the fabric around her arm. She was trying to blow and errant curl away from her face and adjust her pushed up jacket sleeve at the same time, neither very successfully. Without even realizing what she was doing, Clarke reached down and grabbed the mischievous curl, tucking it gently behind Lexa’s tiny little ear. 

Lexa stopped all of her movements and looked up at Clarke staring deeply into the blue eyes above her. Lexa mesmerized Clarke, her own gaze fixed on the emerald pools that were Lexa’s eyes before she dropped a quick glance down to her soft pouty lips. She saw Lexa’s gaze drop down to her own lips and she leaned down. Clarke paused for a second, giving Lexa the chance to stop her, but she didn’t. Lexa picked her head up and captured Clarke's lips. Clarke felt a spark of electricity course through her entire body when their lips finally touched. She could feel Lexa’s plush lips moving skillfully against her own and she let out a soft sigh of delight in the feeling.

“Clarke! Clarke!” Fucking Raven and her perfect timing.

She pulled back from Lexa who only smiled sweetly up at her as Raven and the ski patrol arrived on the scene. They had hauled the orange medical sled over to them and had Lexa securely strapped inside of it in only a few short minutes. Clarke watched intently as the ski patrol picked up the handles of the sled as they maneuvered Lexa into place for the journey to the base of the mountain. 

“Meet me at the bottom?” Lexa asked with a soft smile.

“I’ll be waiting.” Clarke answered with her own equally soft smile. “You owe me a drink for all this trouble Woods.” 

Lexa only smiled again. “Yes I do Griffin, yes I do.”

The ski patrol skied off with Lexa in tow, slowly traversing the dangerous path. Raven sidled up next to Clarke and watched as they began their descent. 

“What the fuck was that all about?” Raven asked with a smirk.

“Nothing.” Clarke answered brusquely. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah right, nothing.” Raven could only laugh at her love struck friend.


End file.
